The present invention relates generally to capacitive measurement systems and methods, and more specifically to systems and methods of performing capacitance measurements with increased speed and reduced output error.
Capacitive measurement systems and methods are known that employ a variable capacitor having a capacitance that varies in response to an applied stimulus such as pressure or acceleration. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,802 issued Jun. 23, 1998 and entitled SENSOR WITH IMPROVED CAPACITIVE TO VOLTAGE CONVERTER INTEGRATED CIRCUIT (the “'802 patent”) discloses a conventional capacitive measurement system that includes a variable capacitor connected to a reference capacitor at a common node, which in turn is connected to a charge comparator. As disclosed in the '802 patent, the output of the charge comparator is connected to a voltage-to-current stage, which has an output connected, through a phase C switch to the positive input of an integrator buffer and to an integrating capacitor. The output of the integrator buffer is connected to an output amplifier, an analog feedback network, and, via at least one first phase B switch, to the variable capacitor. At the start of an instruction cycle, a phase A switch connected across the charge comparator is “opened”. Next, a plurality of second phase B switches connecting the reference capacitor and the variable capacitor to a gain voltage and a bias voltage, respectively, are opened. A plurality of third phase B switches connecting the reference capacitor and the variable capacitor to the supply voltage and the analog feedback network, respectively, are then “closed”, thereby switching the voltages across the reference capacitor and the variable capacitor, and inducing a net charge at their common node. At a steady state condition, any net charge at this common node represents an error charge, which is first converted to a voltage by the charge comparator, and then converted to a current by the voltage-to-current stage. After a settling time, the phase C switch connected to the output of the voltage-to-current stage is closed to convert the current, via the integrating capacitor, back to a voltage at the output of the integrator buffer. This voltage, which has a polarity opposite to that of the net error charge on the common node, is fed back to the variable capacitor to null out the error charge. Finally, the phase C switch is opened, while the other phase switches return to their previous states, to prepare for the next instruction cycle.
Although the conventional capacitive measurement system disclosed in the '802 patent has been successfully employed in numerous applications that require a measure of an applied stimulus such as pressure or acceleration, it has several drawbacks. For example, the capacitive measurement system of the '802 patent has a response time that is often too slow for applications requiring fast conversion times, e.g., less than 2 milliseconds. In addition, this capacitive measurement system is generally inappropriate for use in applications that require a fast digital response.
It would therefore be desirable to have an improved system and method of performing capacitance measurements that avoids the drawbacks of the above-described conventional capacitive measurement system.